


Were Stars to Burn      倘若星辰燃烧

by LynW_amo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Slightly iffy consent, mostly just smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynW_amo/pseuds/LynW_amo
Summary: “Last night,” Sherlock said. His voice was so deep it practically rumbled. “What was that?”“I told you. You needed to calm down.”“昨晚，”Sherlock说。他的声音那样低沉，实际上就是低声嘟哝。“那算什么？”“我告诉你了。你需要镇静下来。”





	Were Stars to Burn      倘若星辰燃烧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Were Stars to Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199960) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 

这一切都是怎么开始的？事后，John从没能真的回想起来。这不是什么他谋篇布局精心策划的事儿，也未曾对此想入非非。他甚至都没这样想过。这件事从未进入过他的脑海。直至发生。

Sherlock怒气冲冲。这没什么什么罕见的，但这次火发的可真算是史诗级的了，至少在怒火等级上属于第九级：来回踱步，嘟哝抱怨，双手狂舞，以及咒骂着John令人不可忍受的存在感。他正在把John逼疯。这熊熊燃烧的怒气火团正是由他最近的一个案子来添柴加火的。这个案子他该死的实际上早就解决了，但他还是不分黑白昼夜地连轴转了整整三天，也不管John一直不断不断地试着把他拖去休息：他已经累坏了。这个烂摊子是Dimmock丢给他的。他一直不肯信服Sherlock的解释，并且声明只有在实验室的DNA检测结果出来之后才肯逮捕罪犯。  
“白痴”，Sherlock嘶声道，挥舞着手臂又转了一圈。John闪身躲过。“低能，短视，呆板，愚蠢，蠢透了的借口——”他踢了一下之前刚被从沙发上拍下来的垫子，它不可思议地弹到了半空中，然后降落在John的茶杯上。杯子应声砸到地上摔成碎片。  
John的怒火压到了极限。“好了，够了，”他说，踏步向前；Sherlock在他苦海孤舟的旅途中跺着脚踏向窗边。“停下。我说了停下！”  
John伸出手，想抓住Sherlock的双臂把他摇到头晕目眩站不住，但他只抓住了一个胳膊，所以惯性让他有点旋转，Sherlock就直直倒进了他怀里。他俩都踉跄了一下。John抓Sherlock的胳膊抓得太紧，都要留下印子了。他正了正身子，突然意识到是什么刚刚撞到他的腹部了：Sherlock半勃的阴茎。  
这太出人意料了，太怪异了——Sherlock是因为大发脾气而兴奋起来的吗？——John没法真的相信。他不假思索地伸出那只空着的手，覆住了Sherlock的腹股沟：绝对是个勃起，或者不管怎么说也是一个可观的雏形。恰恰就在John明白他自己在做什么的那一刻Sherlock也反应过来了。震惊之中，他的身体猛地颤抖了一下，更把他推向John的手中 。然后他凝固了。  
John正准备把手抽走呢，此情此景使他不由得好奇心大发，停住了手。Sherlock没有抽身离开。恰恰相反，他跟石化了似的站着，双目圆睁，瞠目结舌，一动不动，除了他那迅速充盈的阴茎——它在John的手中越来越硬。  
这真是彻头彻尾的荒诞，John的理智颇有所助益地补充道。然后，接着，哦真见鬼。他好安静。  
两分钟前John在思考他愿做任何事，任何事，来让Sherlock闭嘴。但现在奇迹般的事事都称了他的意。如果现在他放开Sherlock，John很确定Sherlock会分秒不差地继续他那狂乱的旋转奔腾，很有可能此事不得不以John去找他的枪来告终。在另一方面……这事挺荒谬的，完完全全的奇特怪诞，但不知怎么的并没有那么奇怪，像是如果John发现自己的手在随便哪个别的他的男性熟人的腹股沟上。John总是好巧不巧地把手以不合适的方式放到Sherlock身上：从他的口袋里拿出手机啦，往他嘴里塞东西吃啦，再从他嘴里拔出烟啦，把他推到公寓里各个地方去啦（进浴室，出浴室，上床，推下John的大腿）。比起室友，他更像John的孩子。他俩就离John拿张纸巾放Sherlock鼻子上让他擤只有半步之遥了，John做如是想。所以从这样的情况看，这事儿也没那么怪异（或者说是更奇怪了。）。  
John实验性地把掌跟从上到下推挤过Sherlock现在肿胀起来的勃起。 Sherlock猛抽一口气，然后看上去就像忘了怎么换气似的。John缓慢地用手来回推拉着，然后又这样来了一遍，Sherlock的眼皮就似薄翼微颤般轻轻闭上了。John又做了一次，这回有那么点爱抚的意味了。他全程都在凝视着Sherlock。然后他就住了手，看看下面会发生什么。  
Sherlock的眼睛缓缓睁开了。他看上去就像记起来他本该呼吸似的。“什么——”他的声音尖细而破碎，然后他停了下来，快速地不停眨着眼，又开口道：“你在做什么？”  
“让你镇定下来。”  
又在眨眼。John饶有趣味地看着他。Sherlock的眼睛不再是在发狂的震颤中闪烁的了；它们变得雾蒙蒙的，眼神飘忽不定。John甚至不怎么确定Sherlock能注意到他。他在这些天里头一回停住不动。  
“这是……”  
“别说话。”  
Sherlock又在冲着John眨眼。这一次眨得慢得多。John就又长长地抚弄了他一下。Sherlock的眼睛再次闭上。John哑然失笑——可有谁知道这竟那么容易！——然后开始抚弄Sherlock，轻柔的就像是在爱抚一只猫。一分钟后他换了个节奏；他发现隔着裤子抚弄Sherlock的阴茎要更有效。Sherlock站在那儿就跟个梦游者似的，抬起手臂搭在John的肩膀上，手松松地拢住他的脖颈，额头靠在一只胳膊上。John的手从Sherlock的二头肌上滑落，揪住他后背的衬衫来扶住他。Sherlock的屁股开始一阵阵的痉挛，断断续续毫无章法地压进John手里。John手上又用了点劲儿，就听到了Sherlock急促的呼吸喘气声。  
这绝对绝对是我做过的最疯狂的事了，John惊异地想。但管他呢，这法子有用啊。Sherlock呼吸得越来越快了，在John手底抓着的衬衫下的背部肌肉紧紧绷住，John感受到了张力的逐渐升级；他又换回了原来上下抚弄的方式，尽量用力地在上好羊毛下挤压着Sherlock的阴茎 ，“啊，”Sherlock抽气道，几不可闻，“啊——”他的臀部猛烈地抽搐了几下。John的手推上去，感觉到湿润温暖覆盖了手，并让Sherlock在完全停下之前又在他手里推挤了几次。  
过了一会儿John抽出了手，再次抓住Sherlock的上臂扶他站稳。。Sherlock的眼皮半耷拉着。他看上去就像他自己，John心想：一个太高又累坏了的学步孩童。  
“这是，”Sherlock费了好大力气粗声说道。  
“我们结束了，”John告诉他。“去冲个澡然后上床睡觉。”  
Sherlock缓缓眨了一下眼。  
“Sherlock。”这回John让自己的语气更强硬了点。“听到我说的了吗？动起来，去洗澡然后睡会儿觉。”  
过了几秒钟Sherlock点了点头，看上去还是很茫然。John就把他放开了。Sherlock顺从地踉跄着经过走廊走到浴室。John站着听他的动静——半心半意地希望Sherlock直接瘫倒在地板上睡着——但过了一小会儿他就听到淋浴的水声响起来了。John在自己的椅子上坐了下来，拿起国旗靠枕，把脸压在上面，神经质地咯咯直笑。

第二天Sherlock太阳晒屁股了才起床（译注：bright and late, 英语中bright and early表示一大清早），慢腾腾地踱进厨房。John几个小时前就吃过早饭了，现在刚刚打开博客。他昨天就开始着手写这个案子，现在还在考虑到底要不要一写完就把它po出来，看看这么做会不会让Dimmock尴尬，那样他就会决定批捕。  
Sherlock胡乱摸索着打开咖啡机，然后倚在餐桌边上，看上去半睡半醒的。咖啡一做好，他就一口喝下了第一杯，然后又倒满了杯子，晃到了楼梯转弯处的平台上，那样子就像希望Hudson太太和他能有心电感应，来给他端来早餐托盘。然后他就把自己丢进了沙发。  
“早安，”John亲切地问好。“我从昨天开始就一直在写那个案子。”  
Sherlock置若罔闻。John能感觉到他在盯着他看。  
“昨晚，”Sherlock说。他的声音那样低沉，实际上就是低声嘟哝。“那算什么？”  
“我告诉你了。你需要镇静下来。”  
Sherlock依然沿着马克杯的杯沿盯着John看。John打了一行字，考虑了一下，又打出另一行。  
“但你不是同性恋。”Sherlock的声音里露出一丝疑惑。  
“我不是啊。”  
又是一阵寂静。“这还会发生吗？”  
John耸耸肩。“不知道欸。也许吧。”  
又一阵，更久的，寂静。John删掉了现在正写的那一段的开头，重新开始。  
“你希望我回报吗？”  
这句话让John笑出了声。“上帝啊，不。我不是同性恋，记得吗？”那Sherlock是吗？证据看上去似乎能支持这个说法，但John猜想，很可能就连Sally Donovan——同样的喜爱颐气指使——都能达到这个效果。  
Sherlock缓缓地呷了一口咖啡，目光依旧钉在John身上。就在这时他们听到鞋跟敲击楼梯的声音，然后Hudson太太就端着早餐盘出现了。跟往常一样。她又在絮絮叨叨地说个不停。John继续打字，不去理会她；Sherlock走进厨房去吃饭。甚至当Hudson太太的嗒嗒脚步声渐渐远去了，John还能感觉到Sherlock钉在他后背上的目光。

几个星期都平静如水。John完全不知道Sherlock是不是还在想那件事，但他自己几乎不去想；这事儿似乎就像打他搬来贝克街后发现自己在做的其他稀奇古怪的事一样，比如那次，Sherlock买了十五个不同材质的枕头（羽毛的，皮的，非致敏纤维的），然后说服John把每一个都按到他脸上来看看哪个使人窒息的效果最好。John当然没有性取向认同危机。他一丁点儿都没能感到有什么能唤起他的欲望——任何比那次更能唤起他的都没有，就是Sherlock将自己浸到焦糖酱里还锁进冰淇淋冷冻室，他被迫把Sherlock剥光光再拖进浴室那件事——而且就算客观来说他能看出Sherlock的吸引力，那吸引力也不足以让John考虑站到另一队里。  
所以日子该怎么过还怎么过。实验室结果出来了，Dimmock打电话来，难为情地说他已经批捕了，而且以后一定会听Sherlock的（“之前听过一次这句话”，John嘟哝道）。Sherlock没踏出公寓半步就解决了几个案子，花半天时间跑遍伦敦时解决了更多。有一个相当不错的案子，但它只花了两天就解决了，结案时Sherlock对自己挨的拳头相当满意，兴高采烈地在吃点心时高谈阔论，最后在回家路上睡倒在出租车上。  
最终击垮Sherlock的不是过度工作，而是无聊。伦敦的罪犯们利用沉闷的天气好好休息了一下，带来了绵延了很久的一段寂静。Sherlock开始变得焦躁易怒，开始折磨起他的小提琴。于是John接下了好几个夜班。一次夜班结束后，他和一个他一直推荐病人转诊的胃肠病专家——不是真的约会，更准确的说是为了看看他们是否对对方感兴趣的试水——然后他回到家就发现Sherlock在爬墙。  
“噢，John，哎呀，他正心烦意乱着呢，”Hudson太太从她的的门后探出头来，跟个咕咕钟似的。“我想他正试着做一个实验，但做得不像他想的那样。”  
John叹了口气。“我会照看这事的。您继续睡觉吧。”  
“终于！”John走进公寓时Sherlock大吼一声。“你去哪儿了？不能再继续下去了，这就是个噩梦。”  
John环顾四周。看上去Sherlock一直在把实验玻璃器械朝着墙上那个显然是他喷涂上的靶子投掷。John不知道Sherlock指的是不是那一堆碎玻璃渣——他光着脚呢——还是黑社会罪犯的怠工。“看在上帝的份上，Sherlock，停下来吧，”他暴躁地说，转身去厨房拿扫帚簸箕。  
如他所料，Sherlock紧紧追着他。他就是个需要人来观赏他的怒火的熊孩子。“为什么？有什么意义？整个世界都是难以忍受的令人厌烦，还有什么是有意义的？”  
John一把将扫帚推给Sherlock。“把那堆烂摊子收拾干净应该能让你稍微远离无聊了。”  
Sherlock的眼睛燃起了危险的火花。他把扫帚塞到一边，簸箕也步玻璃器械的后尘被他投掷出去。“你不明白。所有你们这些小小的人和你们咪咪大的脑瓜…”  
“噢，你可闭嘴吧，”John疲倦地说，捡起了扫帚朝起居室走了一步。  
Sherlock冲到他面前蹦跶来蹦跶去。“要是我不呢？”  
“那我就动手让你闭上。”  
John抬眼捕捉到Sherlock的目光，看见火花一闪，他的凝视中热浪骤燃。然后Sherlock，故作从容地奚落他：“你是又要让我镇静下来了？”  
“事实上，为什么不呢，”John说。他丢下扫帚，攥紧Sherlock的衬衫，把他推到墙上。“我会让你镇静下来，然后你就会去清理干净那堆垃圾，上床睡觉。明白我意思了吗？”他没等Sherlock回答，手直接伸向了他的裤子拉链。  
“等等，你是要做——”  
“我说了闭嘴。”  
John拉开了Sherlock的裤子，手伸进内裤拉出了他的阴茎。它还几乎软着，但迅速硬了起来。因为这个奇怪的角度他还摸索了一番——实在是更习惯对他自己做这事——但最终还是找到了妥当的方法，动作起来，高效撸着Sherlock的阴茎。Sherlock的脑袋重重地撞到了墙上，而且John也感到他静止了，所有那种紧张到震颤的张力疏散开来，让他紧绷但顺从。几分钟内他的呼吸就急促了起来，他的屁股猛地抽动，推挤进John的拳头。Sherlock无声地大口喘气，射进了John手中，John解决了问题。  
John扶了他一分钟，接着就放开了他，转身去拽一把厨房卷纸来擦干净手。“给你，”他说，又给Sherlock撕了不少，“把你自己还有地板上那点清理干净，然后你就能去处理玻璃了。”  
Sherlock一动不动。他仍然靠在墙上，还在喘气，眼睛紧闭，裤子依旧大敞开。John摇摇头，亲自去擦干了地上的水渍——如果它干掉再去处理，那可就麻烦了——然后把他拖到床上。下半夜他没听到Sherlock的任何声音。  
当然啦，他第二天早上下楼的时候，那堆玻璃还在地上呢。

第三次发生在一个案子之后。这个案子以一次故意破坏公物事件开始，以一个恋童癖牧师结束。从头到尾Sherlock忙得像个陀螺似的团团转。颇为不幸，当他们终于寻得牧师踪迹之时——利用Sherlock式的逻辑链，奇妙晦涩到John从没真的能跟得上——发现他正吊在用自己圣带所做的绳套里。John觉得这实在让人气馁：没有机会给受害者一个交代，没法将他绳之以法。在另一方，Sherlock，则是炸了毛。死亡罪犯激怒了他，这样他不能向警方炫耀他那出神入化的推理手段是怎样行之有效的。  
等到他们上了出租车，Sherlock俨然是勃然大怒了，John甚至都没费心提晚饭这件事。他只是庆幸Sherlock还没把他踢出出租车，并且企盼他没有太过惹火司机，导致他俩双双被踢出去。  
他没有。回到家时他摔门出去——留下John来付钱，一如即往——然后通通跺着脚走了进去，John上楼时都能听到他在怒气冲冲地乱走。他伸手开门时Sherlock猛转身面向他，然后命令道：“嗯哼？”  
“嗯哼，什么？”  
“你是准备来还是不来处理这事儿？”  
John叹口气。他宁愿自己想过这会发生的。但他累死了而且真的，Sherlock就不能自己撸一发吗？John考虑过直接把Sherlock留给他自己的手，但那似乎不太可能奏效。最好的情景会是几小时几小时的狂风暴雨大吵大嚷，最坏的情景里有一个针头。另一方面，John可以只是处理完这事儿，点点儿外卖，然后就平静安宁地上床睡觉。  
“好吧，成。脱掉大衣，打开裤子。”  
John把他自己的大衣挂了起来，关上楼梯间的门，然后靠上它，思考他此时此刻是有多想瘫在他的沙发上。Sherlock出现在他面前，眉头紧皱，裤子滑落在他的窄胯上。“什么—”  
John一把抓住他的衬衫，把他往前拖。他伸手探进Sherlock的内裤里解放了他已经相当硬的阴茎，思考这一切是不是要以Sherlock整个性系统的全线崩溃结束。哦，就跟有哪件事是对的一样。  
John用手包裹住Sherlock直挺挺的阴茎，动作起来，快速公式化地撸到全硬。Sherlock长出一口气，脑袋垂了下来。John心里嘭的一下感到一阵同情。他那样子看上去好年轻脆弱，低垂着头，胳膊晃荡，唯一和人类的联系还是让一个男人给他撸一发。那人还宁愿去吃面条而不是做这个。John的手慢了下来，动作不再那么冷冰冰的，而是温柔了许多。爱抚过顶端，大拇指摩挲过小系带。Sherlock从喉咙后发出一个细小的声音，举起胳膊抵在John头两侧的门上。这看上去很亲密，几乎就是一个拥抱，即便他们相连的唯一一点就是John的手在Sherlock阴茎上。  
John继续试验。他变化着速度和抓握的方式，试图弄清楚怎么样才能让Sherlock呼吸急促——Sherlock的脑袋几乎垂到了他的肩膀上，所以他对怎么做有相当好的点子。最终他选择了一种比他自己喜欢的那样更加轻柔舒缓的手法。它看上去很对Sherlock的口味，他喘得不行，样子就像警告他要换气过度似的。当Sherlock开始向John拳头里推挤时，John略微提高了速度，放开了Sherlock的衬衫。Sherlock抽着气，全身起伏着，然后就高潮了。John发现那些黏糊糊的东西全在他的衬衫下摆上。  
Sherlock看上去完事了，John就在Sherlock的衬衫上擦擦手——反正那玩意也脏了——然后起身站稳。“我要点一些中餐外卖，”他和气的说。“你要来点儿吗？”  
Sherlock一声不吭。他看上去累坏了：脸庞飞红，神情迷乱，还有操劳带来的黑眼圈肿眼泡。  
“好吧。现在去把自己弄干净。你会想把那件衬衫脱掉的。”  
Sherlock冲着他眨巴眼。John抓住胳膊把他拖了起来，温柔但坚定地带他去浴室。他还给他简单刮了下胡子。“Sherlock！清理干净！”  
然后他就走了。John摇了摇头。他还是会点外卖的，他想。只是以防万一。明天他们总可以把它吃掉。

第四次差不多也是这样，然后是第五次，然后是第六次，然后是第七次。他们有一些不成文但他俩都心知肚明的一些规定。总是站着的；只在公寓里他们的共用区域里进行（除了那次他们在康沃尔解决一桩案子，住进了一家民宿（译注：B&B, bed and breakfast）John在花园棚屋后的一个黑漆漆的角落里把Sherlock撸了出来）。Sherlock从不会开口，尽管有些时候他绝对暗示了，但最终决定总是John做出的。有一次，Sherlock特别特别招人烦，John就直接跳上床睡觉了。几个小时后整间公寓安静得不对劲，他才下楼看看。他发现Sherlock蜷缩在消防出口那儿，抽着烟。  
“你还好吧？”  
“好。”Sherlock静静地说。  
他似乎足够平静了。John回房睡觉，但他再也没有像那样把Sherlock一个人晾在一边过。  
一切的一切都一如从前。John确切无疑地和那个胃肠病学家约着会，第一次进行得相当不错所以他们又有了第二次。这一回可是以亲亲抱抱结束的，John自信这段恋情进展顺利。Sherlock因为John在晚上不再随叫随到而耍起小性子，但既然他总是那样，John也就无视了他。  
“我了解我的妻子，”那个一口乱牙的银行家哀怨地说。“我知道她不会就这样走掉的，一个字都没有说，没有和孩子还有其他人说一声。但我没法让警方相信我。他们说她是个成年人了，没有恶作剧的迹象，妻子们有时候会渴望变化，她会回来的既然没……”  
“嗯，”John鼓励似的说。Sherlock在他的椅子里一点一点滑下去，无聊写在他生命存在的每一根线条上。John相当明白阻止Sherlock把那银行家扔到接上去的唯一原因是John一直向他投掷“做个人吧”的眼神。  
“然后我找到了这些东西，它们藏在她的内衣里（译注：unmentionables,旧式的对内衣裤的称呼），但我一点也搞不懂它讲的是什么。*”  
John拿起那札纸，眉间微蹙，把它们递给了Sherlock。  
Sherlock差不多翻了个白眼。他了无兴趣地瞥一眼最上面那页，接着猛然坐起快速翻完。他笑得牙都露出来了。  
“这是个密码，”他说。“一个很棒的密码。我接案了。把你的号码给John然后就走吧。”  
不幸的是这密码有点太棒了。Sherlock解不出来。次日他们前往银行家的家，把他失踪妻子的物件全翻看了一遍，试图找到什么可能是密钥的东西。但他们房子里甚至连一本书都没有（虽然他们有一个和John的床一般大小的电视。）John看不出有什么不同寻常的地方，但确实有些什么让Sherlock比一开始更认真地对待这个案子。“她没有逃跑。”在他们回贝克街的路上Sherlock斩钉截铁的说。“上帝知道为什么，当然我也会知道，但他是对的。她被抓走了，而且她也不剩多少时间了。”  
凌晨两点John还在英勇无畏地尝试保持清醒，抓着一杯建筑工人茶（译注：builder's tea指加了少量奶的浓茶。因为过去工人们需要靠大量浓茶来保持清醒补充能量。当然据每日邮报称他们现在更爱咖啡了）。这时Sherlock正坐在桌前忙着把纸抛来抛去，兴奋不已的嘀嘀咕咕。John本来可以直接上床睡觉去的，但Sherlock的急迫心情会传染，而且他也清楚得很，Sherlock只要一把密码解出来了，他就会跑出门外去，根本不管John有没有跟在他身后。  
突然Sherlock长臂一扫，把一半的纸都扫到了地上，继而起身。John一下子就醒过来了。“唔怎么呢？你解出来了？”  
“没有，因为它是无解的。”Sherlock低狺了一声。“这儿什么也没有，没有地方可以突破，没有模式。这不是一个密码，这是一个精神错乱的疯子的胡言乱语。”  
Sherlock一定是迷茫不知所措了，John思索；不是所有的疯子都是精神错乱的吗？Sherlock用手耙过头发，看上去就像个触电的拖把。然后他又开始在地板上踱来踱去了。  
哦，别又来这一套。“你需要休息一下。”John告诉他。  
“休息？一个女人的生命危在旦夕！”  
“是啊，而且你现在离找到救她的方法还远着呢。你只是这样说罢了，”John耐心的说，“去休息休息，明天早上再试一遍。”  
“哦，就这么简单，是吗？我只要走开然后就能睡着了，对吗？”  
“你看，”John还没意识到Sherlock说的是对的。他不会睡得着的。他需要……“你只是需要先镇静下来。”  
Sherlock停止在地毯上的磨洞行动，瞪着John。“我在办案呢！”  
“是的，而且你还毫无进展——”等等，他刚刚说了那个，不是吗？John让自己的声音干脆起来。“过来打开你的裤子。你知道流程。”  
整整一分钟Sherlock都只是站在那儿怒目而视，接着他跺着脚走过来，用的力气甚至足够把Hudson太太从另一个世界唤醒。他站在John的椅子前，动作浮夸地猛把裤子扯开。“嗯哼？你就只打算坐在那儿吗？”  
实际上，John一开始是打算坐在那儿的——他都已经坐下来了——但现在他意识到这样他得一直前倾着身子，Sherlock的阴茎也就会直直戳在他的脸上。不了谢谢。“把你的裤子全脱下来。来吧，你听到我说的了…内裤也是。”  
Sherlock确实犹豫了一下。之前每一次他都是衣衫整齐的，或者说一个正享受着手活的家伙能穿多整齐他就穿多整齐吧。但这不是好像John之前没见过他的小家伙似的。最后他扭动着脱掉了他的内裤，把它放到他整齐折好的裤子上。  
“好啦，现在在这儿跪好。”  
很幸运，椅面很宽。但John能看出来这只能说是刚好合适。这个姿势对Sherlock来说也是尴尬至极了：他没有方法可以长时间跪着保持平衡，这就意味着他要么得向前倾——那他会抽筋的——要么就得往后仰，那他光光的屁股蛋就坐在John的膝盖上了。这时候他尴尬地用手支在椅子扶手上稳住身子。John把他握在手中，Sherlock一下子就放松下来了，身子沉了下来，把胳膊搭在椅背上。这有点儿难受，但至少不用把全部身量压在John大腿上。  
现在John算是某种把Sherlock撸出来的专家了。他发现Sherlock可以把手从扶手上拿下来，这样他就能把胳膊肘抵在那儿，胳膊就没那么累了。他这回慢慢来，用上点儿技巧，直到Sherlock呼吸破碎，臀部碾进John抓握的手中。“很好，”John鼓励道，“继续吧。”接着Sherlock啜泣着高潮了，温暖的液体溅到John的衬衫上。哦好吧，还有什么运气可言的话，那就是反正他马上就要换掉了。  
John一直等到Sherlock把他的呼吸找回来了，然后就试着把他从身上推下去。Sherlock没动——他要么是已经迷迷糊糊快睡着了，要么就是腿痉挛到动不了了——所以John把他整个推了下去，抓住他的手肘以防他摔个屁股蹲儿。Sherlock晃了晃，伸手去抓椅子扶手，最后让他自己站稳了。“好啦，再见啦。”John跟他说。  
Sherlock消失在卧室方向，John就走进厨房洗手，拿洗碗巾擦了擦衬衫。他会把这两样都洗了的。他听到地板嘎吱一响，抬头看到了Sherlock。他还穿着衬衫，但已经换上了睡裤。他又晃回了起居室，直接面朝下倒在了沙发上，再也不动了。  
够好了，John想。他上床睡觉去，只是在清晨被门砰地关上的响声闹醒了。显然Sherlock已经醒了并且解出了密码。好，John睡意朦胧地想，我现在可没法赶上他了。然后他翻身继续睡觉。  
John决定他更喜欢椅子。 他把它加入了惯常节目中，主要是为了某些Sherlock额外需要一丢丢善意的时候准备的。当Sherlock犯傻的时候，他立时就能来一发（大多数情况下是这样的）。  
回想起来，John觉得他应该知道这个案子不会轻易了结的：这个委托人来找他们是因为他没法相信警方，因为他认为至少有一方牵扯到什么非法的事情。一切水落石出证明他是对的的时候，正如之前料想到那样，伦敦警队可一点都不高兴这起案件是由Sherlock Holmes先注意到的。  
“我不明白，”他们沉重地上楼时Sherlock痛苦地咆哮道，“谁都会觉得警方是想把那些腐败官员揪出来绳之以法的，来阻止他们再搞破坏；他们就没点职业自豪感吗？”  
“他们没有理性思考这件事，”John说，收获了Sherlock酸气十足的“哦，真假的”的眼神，“那家伙显然挺受欢迎的，还有，好吧…”  
“我不是，”Sherlock厉声道，“所以又是回到校园了，是吗？受欢迎的家伙就是身负谋杀案也能脱身？简直了。”  
“人们不愿意相信自己被自己喜欢的人骗了，就是这样。”  
“就是这样？你的意思不是说他们不喜欢被自己不喜欢的人揭短吧？被一个怪胎？”  
“Sherlock，以防你没注意到，我得说我是你这一边的，所以你能停下来别把我他妈的脑袋咬下来吗？”John正在迅速失去耐心。  
Sherlock转了个身，开始朝门那边往回走。“好。既然很明显你觉得我的存在十分可憎，就像——”  
“看在上帝的份上，停下来，”John说，“你这个状态哪儿也不能去。坐下来喝一杯，要不就脱下你该死的裤子过来这儿。”  
Sherlock只愣住一秒钟，眨眨眼，然后他那张桀骜不驯的面具便破碎化为无形。但这已经足够John看出来，Sherlock是多么绝望地发自肺腑地渴望这个。这让John的胸口揪紧了。只是一点点。那么渴望去——甚至不是做爱，几乎没有什么触碰，仅仅是接近一个人——而且还那样难于展示这种渴望：这让他心痛。  
“你听到我了，”他说，保持语气轻快，“脱掉它。”  
Sherlock点点头，艰难异常地脱下大衣。John随便他；看上去伦敦警队不是唯一一个有自尊心的。Sherlock叠好裤子，穿过屋子走向John的椅子。  
“对，上去吧。”John说，“舒服吗？好。”Sherlock的身体还是绷紧着。通常John会抓住他的衬衫来把他固定住，但是今晚，他稍微犹豫了一下，然后就用空闲的那只手托住Sherlock的背，上下抚摸，希望能安慰他。看上去这奏效了：Sherlock的肩膀放松下来，然后他叹了口气，在John的手环上他的阴茎时把头靠在椅背上。  
John慢慢来。他不再是只想尽可能快的让Sherlock闭上嘴了；他想把这件事做的特别一些，让Sherlock忘掉这整个糟糕的一天。很快他自己就感觉温暖异常困意袭来，催眠一般缓慢的在Sherlock身上动作着，几乎打起了盹儿。  
突然间Sherlock发出了一声低沉的呻吟，半途又生生切断。John一下子清醒过来，霎时意识到他的右手一路向下游走，眼下正栖在Sherlock光裸的屁股上。他愣住，悚然而惊，差点儿没阻止住自己猛的抽回的手。为什么抚触Sherlock的屁股比碰他的阴茎感觉起来更富有侵略性，反应更激烈呢？显然Sherlock没想过这个问题。John仅仅犹豫了一瞬，随后便再度抚摸起Sherlock背部的曲线。好，Sherlock无可否认的没有拒绝这个，John想。他疯狂渴望再听Sherlock发出那种声音；他总是那么安静，就连高潮时也是。说真的，到底有什么大不了的？John一直都在给Sherlock手淫，他把这个体验做得更豪华高级一些又怎么了？这可是他这晚上一直秉持的目的啊。  
John决心全力以赴。他重新开始对Sherlock阴茎的缓慢撸动，但现在同时一路向下抚摸着他的大腿后侧，再沿双腿之间蜿蜒而上，照顾他的睾丸（努力克制着强烈的去检查疝气的本能），然后触摸到肛门。Sherlock猛吸了一口气然后断断续续的呼出，微微沉了沉身子。只有这样他才能把腿打得更开一点——他的腿被椅子扶手束缚住了。  
John意识到Sherlock是真的喜欢这个。他大胆动作起来，揉搓过Sherlock的会阴，收获了另一声卡住的声音。Sherlock的胯开始不自觉地扭动起来，他快到了。所以John开始了他的压轴戏：一手加速撸动，另一手手指堪堪压住洞口的边缘。“噢，”Sherlock抽气，声调透着惊奇，“噢——”然后他把头向后仰，把高潮的哭喊声闷在了椅背里。  
John手臂滑落，搂住Sherlock的细腰，待他的颤抖渐渐平息。他感受到了一种荒谬的冲动，想去抚摸Sherlock的头发，想去说一些毫无道理的温言软语，好啦，小可爱，好啦，睡吧，就跟当一个孩子哭泣时人吗会做的那样。他没这么做，当然了，但他差不多算是在抱着他了，而且过了一分钟Sherlock就转过来，把脸压在John脖子一侧。  
John彻彻底底的愣住了。他几乎不敢呼吸：感觉就像是一只蝴蝶落在了他的胳膊上， 这一刻是那么脆弱，再微小的动作也会使玉碎珠残。他没移开手，依旧环住Sherlock黏糊糊慢慢软下来的阴茎。他只是一动不动地坐着，而Sherlock身子放松下来，越滑越低，直到他与John的大腿只有容发之隙了。John想这又重又难受，但就当他试着找个办法脱身时，Sherlock的膝盖从椅子上滑了下来，他哼唧一声醒来了。  
John在他完全从椅子上滑下来之前接住了他，给他扶正了身子。Sherlock揉了揉脸，盯着John看。他看上去迷迷糊糊地快睡着了。  
“不，我自然是不再需要了，”他用他最清脆的老哈罗口音说。“非常感谢。”  
John咧开嘴笑了。“老天鹅啊。现在上床去，好小伙子。”  
“相当好，”Sherlock心不在蔫地说。他纹丝不动，所以John抓住他两条胳膊，把他引进了卧室，躺在床上。现在还试着让他去洗个澡看来是痴心妄想了。甚至还没等John帮他把羽绒被掖好，Sherlock就睡着了。  
John合上门，洗了洗手，给自己倒了一杯酒，又回到壁炉旁他的椅子上。刚刚那些都…很好。他心里有一部分甚至想待在Sherlock身边，爬到他身后，抱住他，这样他就能感到温暖，知道自己是被人照顾着的。嗯，这么想完完全全是正常的，他对自己说，一种像父亲那样的感觉；Lestrade肯定也这么感觉。也许不是一模一样吧。但是还有…他挺享受的，触摸Sherlock，让他呻吟扭动。他甚至想过在进一步，想知道他的乳头摸上去会是什么样的，他坚硬挺立下面却没有柔软的乳房的乳头。如果John真的把手指伸进去了的话他会作何反应。他看上去挺喜欢被触碰到那儿的——如果John敢说的话，他是可喜欢了——而且是有些家伙喜欢那个的，不是吗？肛交？John自己是彻彻底底没兴趣亲身尝试，但他现在极其好奇他还能做些什么让Sherlock再像刚刚那样呻吟。  
John刚刚结束在手术室一天的工作，拉开抽屉去找一个咽拭子。他的目光落在了一盒潜血检测试纸上，随之思考起他是不是一个给那个胃肠病学家打个电话；她之前和几个朋友一起去度假了，但现在肯定已经回来了——然后，在那个盒子旁边，是一个浅浅的装满润滑剂袋子的托盘。John停住了。他可以吗？他不应该吗？他不应该。他拿起咽拭子然后关上抽屉，精力又回到工作上。  
在这一天快结束他正准备走时，他把一把润滑剂塞进了口袋里。

“那么，你怎么看这件事？”Sherlock抱怨道。“她的丈夫已经出轨了两次，她还让他来选新的互惠生（译注：aupairs，年轻外国人为学习某国语言和体验文化寄宿在一个东道主家庭里，同时为该家庭做一下看护孩童的工作，互惠家庭为国际互惠生免费提供食宿，零用钱，交通工具以及各种保险等福利。来源百度百科）！就光看着照片选！”  
“我不是说她不傻，我是说要是事无巨细地告诉她她到底有多傻，并不是很好。”  
“或许如果她意识到自己有多傻的话她就不再这么做了呢！”Sherlock吼道。  
“而且或许如果你意识到你是个屁股疼忍得难受的混蛋的话你就不会这么做了呢！”John吼回去。  
Sherlock耸耸肩。“深表怀疑。我忍我自己忍得挺好的。”  
“闭上嘴过来这儿，要不我发誓我会把内裤全塞进你的嘴里。”  
Sherlock跪在椅子上时还在喋喋不休。惯坏了的混蛋，John冷淡地想道：一般来说今天就会跟之前那些夜晚一样，最后都是他把Sherlock推到门上让他尽快安静下来，但打他把那几包润滑剂藏到茶几里那一刻起，他就心急难耐地想看看他能用它们做些什么。他的好奇心比他的怒火还要强烈。不管怎么样吧，只要John碰到Sherlock，他就会立刻闭嘴的。John触及他双腿之间，一只手包裹住Sherlock正在硬起来的阴茎。就跟John按了开关似的，他的声音戛然而止。好了，John松了一口气。  
John一边把Sherlock撸到全硬，一边稍稍逗弄着他的屁股。他留心注意着Sherlock是不是一直享受这个过程。他绝对享受：John揉搓着那圈紧致的肌肉环时他哆嗦了一下，沉下了身子，不易察觉地往John的手里送了送。这在John眼里看来就是个邀请。他的另一只手开始他的“拇指滑过屁股缝”动作，他知道这会让Sherlock分心。然后他的动作完全不过脑子，他伸手到抽屉里一通乱摸，摸出一袋润滑剂，用牙齿咬开它。他把袋子放回桌子上，用手掌根按着挤出一大团润滑剂，抹在两根手指上。他举手等了一会儿，待润滑剂回暖，接着就把手指压到Sherlock的屁股上。快速揉搓松弛肌肉然后…进去。  
Sherlock讶异地扭动了一下，抬起头。  
“什么——”  
“嘘，”John口气强硬。  
Sherlock仅仅犹豫了一下下，就又低下了头，跟以前一样把脑袋埋进John的脖子。他紧贴着John的皮肤，呼吸不稳，气息灼热颤抖。John心里突然漾满了温柔，动作柔和了许多。他伸直了手指，缓缓地轻擦抚触着Sherlock，另一只手保护性的覆在Sherlock身上。他感觉到Sherlock绷紧的身体逐渐放松下来，听见他的呼吸慢慢平稳，接着又急促起来。这时他知道Sherlock已经赶走了恐惧，陷入欲望之中。他的臀部抽搐起来，只是轻微有一点抽动，而John利用这个抽动一毫米一毫米地推进手指。他推入第一节指节后，就用手发力抽插起来——仅仅是最最轻微的一进一出，但这动作又让Sherlock的呼吸颤抖起来，这一回是充满着欲望的颤抖。  
太好了，John高兴地想。他猛然意识到他自己也半硬了，这可能是因为指交带来的肌肉记忆，也可能是因为他全神贯注在Sherlock的欲望上。他还挺享受的。他更近一步，按摩着肌肉环来使它更松弛一些，并用拇指按压着Sherlock的会阴。这让Sherlock发出了一种以前从未有过的声音，更加凶狠，几乎是野性的。他猛烈地往John手里抽插。John可以听到他狂乱地张着嘴喘气，就知道他快到了。他咧嘴笑了，感觉到Sherlock的卷发扑打着他的脸颊。他想，我们来看看你有多喜欢这个吧，随后就手指往前一推，擦过Sherlock前列腺那个光滑的小凸起。Sherlock叫喊出声，他吼得那么大声，可能都要把Hudson太太吵醒了。接着他的身体整个痉挛。  
John把手留在原地，等Sherlock颤抖着渡过余韵。然后他小心翼翼地抽身，在Sherlock的衬衫上擦擦手。他有点想用胳膊搂住Sherlock——Sherlock的脸还埋在他的脖子里，似乎需要做点什么来回应一下——也许甚至是拉他坐到John的大腿上，像这样搂抱一下。但是当John放开Sherlock的衬衫时，Sherlock出人意料地抬起了脑袋，从椅子上滑落下来。他一如往常，在那儿站了一会儿，看向某处，好像他正在重启还没连上网；但在他茫然的神情里透出一丝迷茫，几乎可以说是困惑，就跟他不能完全明白刚刚发生了什么一样。他眼睛眨了又眨，然后一言不发地转身走过去洗澡。  
等听到淋浴打开，John就拉开了裤子，把剩下的润滑剂全挤到手里。说真的，可别浪费了。他努力把Sherlock奶油色的屁股有节律地环绕着他的手指收紧的景象赶出脑海，但它们挥之不去，这也就不可避免的导致了他想到他自己的阴茎插入那甜蜜的紧致之中接着…John只得用力咬住手掌根，以防吼的比Sherlock还大声。

John有问题了。现在操Sherlock的念头已经在他的脑海扎根，他根本不能停止思考这个。每天不知什么时候，他就会发现自己在想象用手把Sherlock打开，或是把那窄窄的臀部推向自己，还有在他坠入梦乡时他会听见Sherlock发出那种呻吟声。这太荒谬了，因为当然John根本没想过操Sherlock还是其他别的男人：他不是同性恋。这已经越界了——一条John自己武断地画的界限，但不管怎么样它还是个界限。John把Sherlock撸出来这事儿就跟他照顾Sherlock，帮Sherlock做那些因为他自己是个荒谬的天才而不会做的事儿一样。但John自己撸一发就是…另一回事了。  
所以John是不会去操Sherlock的，他也得停下来不再琢磨这事儿了。但现在好像是每当John看着Sherlock，看到他扣子扣得整整齐齐不容非分之想的样子，就会想起他衣服下面是什么样的——然后就不合时宜地硬了。他感觉自己好像又回到中学时代了。如果再这样下去，他就不得不去随身带一本更大的笔记本了。

走运的是那个胃肠病专家终于给他回电话了。  
“嗨John，我是Ana。我上周从澳大利亚回来了，但要做的事情太多了，不知什么时候才能做完——离开一个月简直太可怕了！不过我觉得我能把我的事儿搞完，所以如果你有空的话我想跟你见一面。”

John脚底装了弹簧一样从楼梯上蹦跶下来。他喜欢Ana，她为人风趣随和，而且上次他们俩接吻时肯定擦出了火花，还有，这是他们第三次约会，她也提到了她第二天不用去上班。好好打一炮绝对是他特别需要的，绝对是把他脑子理清楚的良方。  
“我要出去了，”John把脑袋探到客厅里。Sherlock正趴着在子上高耸的一摞摞案发现场报告上怒气冲冲。显然这些报告都是Lestrade塞给他的。“回来可能会比较晚。”  
“嗯，“Sherlock心不在焉地说。John敢赌咒发誓，Sherlock完全不会记得John有没有跟他说过话。他翻了翻白眼，甩上门就走了。

“真的好荒谬啊，”Ana在说话。刚上了头菜，他们还在喝第一杯酒；目前为止一切还算顺利。“NHS（译注：National Health Service，英国国家医疗服务体系）怎么能觉得我们可以承受预算一直削减呢——喔，你好。有什么事情吗？”  
John抬头。Sherlock赫然出现在他肩膀上方。他裹在他的大衣他的围巾里，看上去令人极其难以理解的拜伦式（译注：Byronic，指因其黑暗神秘喜怒无常而富有魅力的男性。来源：Bing词典）。  
“我很抱歉打扰了你们的夜晚，但恐怕我需要John。”Sherlock彬彬有礼道。  
Ana挑起眉毛，看向John。“你的病人吗？”  
“也可以这么说吧。”John答道。他起身，抓住Sherlock的胳膊试着把他拖到门口去，但Sherlock的脚好像扎根此地了一样，拒绝挪动。“你在干什么？”他嘶声道。  
“我跟你说了，我需要你。这是为了案子。”  
“什么案子？你这段时间不是一直在做法医检查报告吗！”  
“我漏掉了一些东西，我也不清楚是什么。如果我和你梳理一遍的话我可能就能知道是什么了。”  
“你想和我聊聊？”John难以置信地说。“Sherlock，我在约会呢！”  
Sherlock鄙夷地挥挥手。“浪费时间。你会跟她睡四——不，三次，然后你就会发现对你的口味来说她有点过分挑剔了——之后你就开始不接她的电话，她就会很生气，而你也太尴尬不跟她说话了。”他越过John的肩膀，抬了抬下巴向Ana示意。“我很抱歉，但这样做真的更好一点。显然你执着于你自己的生物钟，但John并不热衷于要孩子。”  
John强迫自己不要把脸埋进手心里。既然Sherlock都已经说出来了，他便意识到他说的全是对的，甚至连床上太挑剔这一点都是。但这不意味着Ana就会喜欢听到他这么说。他畏畏缩缩地转头看向她，一下子又被吓退回去：Ana手里还攥着酒杯。  
“那是真的吗？”Ana凝视着John慢慢说。“你真的不想要孩子？”  
“呃…不想。我确实不想。不管怎么说我觉得我不想要孩子。”  
“John的父亲酗酒酗得很凶，”Sherlock好心补充道，“他害怕这种模式重复下去。”  
“是的，谢谢你Sherlock，我觉得对于一个晚上来说你说的话已经够多了，”John说，“我很抱歉，Ana，嗯，这不是通常第二次约会上会发生的事儿，对吧？”  
“不是的，我认为不是，”Ana说。她若有所思地抿了一口酒，随即一仰脖吞下了剩下的酒。她把酒杯放回到桌子上，继而起身。“那么，你就继续吃吧。这顿饭算在你账上？”  
“当然了，”就在同一刻Sherlock答道，“John会付的。”John踩在了他的脚上。  
John试图陪Ana走到门口，但她拒绝了。他回来时看见Sherlock正忙着把意式面包片（译注：crostini，意大利语，意为“little toast”，即把长面包（法棍等）切成片，刷上橄榄油进行烤制，然后在上面放很多种荤素配菜，可做前菜，也可搭配酒。）往嘴里塞。  
“谢谢刚才的事儿。”John说。“你真的就不能等我回家再说吗？她现在要恨我了。”  
Sherlock挥挥手，用John的餐巾擦了擦嘴。“她不会的。她现在在往一个酒吧去的路上，准备去见朋友；今晚结束时你就只会是一个笑料了。你要是想继续工作的话还是换个职位吧。”  
“哦上帝啊，你是对的。在Sarah和Verity还有现在这个之后…”  
“Verity是哪一个？”  
“我一不注意药倒的那一个，就因为你在意大利苦杏酒里装了某种试剂。”John往桌子上扔了点钱，说道：“好啦，我们走吧。你还急着讲清楚案子呢。”  
他们一坐进出租车，Sherlock就开始了。他按他惯常的危险的速度连珠炮一般地讲这个案子，John连一半都跟不上。不过最后有什么攫住了他的注意：“等等，蓝色颜料？你是不是说早先有个受害者的指甲底下有蓝色颜料？那是一样的蓝色吗？”  
“不，当然不是了，那是——”Sherlock突然停住，手悬在半空中，眼睛圆睁，嘴也没合上。John发现自己在潜意识中联想到了Sherlock高潮时的表情。看在上帝的份上，现在就连Sherlock破案时的样子都让他想去操他了。  
“噢。噢。颜料！”Sherlock扑倒了前座上。“师傅，调头！”

几小时后他们回到了贝克街。 他们兴高采烈，笑个不停，肾上腺素还在  
身体里奔腾。（对John来说）身体里奔腾的还有格外迟的晚餐时的几杯酒。“现在你看这不比那个胃肠病学家更好吗？”Sherlock说。他依他的惯例占着两张椅子。  
“你怎么知道她——靠，我一晚上都没看手机。我最好还是确认一下她有没有发短信还有别的什么。”John翻出手机，接着就发出了一声呻吟。  
Sherlock越过肩膀对他露出了一个玩味的表情。“在社交媒体上把你痛骂一顿？”  
“还要糟。是Lestrade。他想知道你还记不记得你明天得上庭，还有那些人想让你八点钟就到那儿作证词。”  
Sherlock做个鬼脸，看了看手表。“都已经过了三点了。我觉得我还是直接通宵吧。”  
“哦可别。我们不能再这么做了。”现在听起来这是个好主意，但之后Sherlock当然会因为排队等着去作证而感到无聊，然后他就会睡过去。刚刚被弄醒的Sherlock可不好对付。他都把王室法律顾问（译注：原文QC，即Queen’s Counsel）弄哭过。“相信我，你都不知道自己有多累。你只是需要先平静下来然后——”  
Sherlock正把大衣挂起来，听了这话他惊讶地瞥了一眼John。John这才意识到Sherlock会把他的话理解成什么意思。他张开嘴，接着想到，喔，为什么不呢？Sherlock并没有真的在烦烦躁躁，但这会让他睡得更好的，而且也不会怎么累着John——他现在还一点都不累呢。他可以把Sherlock撸出来，然后他自己也能自慰一下，说不定还能再睡上几个小时。“椅子可以吗？”  
“行，当然可以，你怎样都行，”Sherlock说。John的问题甚至让他更惊讶了。  
John在椅子上摆好姿势，Sherlock仔细地把他的衣服叠起来，和鞋子放在一起。当然了，他把衬衫留在身上了。John半心半意的想让他把衬衫也脱掉，但没什么充分的理由，所以他没让他脱。Jon单单是看着Sherlock脱衣服就开始硬了——实际上他比Sherlock都要兴奋了，虽然Sherlock自己也在变硬。  
“那件事。那个你之前做过的,”Sherlock说，他正准备爬到椅子上去，在这里停顿了一下。“那…很好。我们可以再做一次。如果你愿意的话。”  
John点点头，似乎在考虑。“或许可以吧。”  
Sherlock摆好姿势，手支在椅子扶手上，身体略往下倾。John两只手都伸进了Sherlock的衬衫里，放在他的背上。他开始在他的背上缓慢画着大圈，手慢慢下移，滑到Sherlock屁股下侧，轻捏抚摸着他的屁股。Sherlock缓慢呼气，John能感受到他因为John的抚摸放松了，脊柱沉了下去。John转过一只手来，轻抚着Sherlock的双球，同时另一只手按压着Sherlock依然咬的仅仅的那处——不是试着插入，现在还不是，只是让他放松一点儿。这一回感觉略有不同，更像是前戏，只不过伴侣有点过于被动了，而不是之前通常的那种单行道一般只有一方参与的那样。但也许只是John因为他自己的勃起分心了。他正这样想着，Sherlock终于低下了头，埋进John的脖子里。John禁不住笑了起来。他微微侧了侧头，这样Sherlock的发卷就痒痒地蹭着他的面颊。Sherlock也随之动了他的脑袋。他是在…嗅闻什么吗？不他是在磨蹭John。Sherlock Holmes在John爱抚他屁股和阴茎时磨蹭着John的脖子，这太过疯狂了John不确定他是否还能走出去。  
现在没道理担心那个。John探入抽屉，抽出一把袋装润滑剂并撕开。润滑剂旁边就是上次之后他机智地添补的纸巾。他听到Sherlock尖锐的吸气，感觉到他手中的阴茎胀大变潮湿：上帝啊，他想要这个，他实际上是在渴望它。John把一只滑溜溜的手指放到Sherlock的肛门口时，Sherlock就只是急切的向后猛仰。  
John警告性地捏了一把Sherlock的屁股——我来掌控——但Sherlock已经因为不舒服本能的痉挛了一把。不管怎么样他还是很快回到原位。John保持指尖探入Sherlock体内的姿势，揉搓着放松那圈紧紧的肌肉环，等到Sherlock放松下来，John便开始插入抽出，控制住深度以避开Sherlock的前列腺。他心里早先就打好了算盘。Sherlock开始喘气并向前戳刺时他松开Sherlock的阴茎，找来润滑剂，然后把手指抽出一点点，就只是为了再滴些润滑剂进去。接着他迅速推入。  
Sherlock发出一种细小的，惊呆了一样的声音，节奏霎时乱了。但他随即小心翼翼地向后靠了靠，John感觉他的手指埋了进去。他放手让Sherlock掌控节奏，把手指抽回一英寸这样好让Sherlock在他的手指上沉下身子。他松松地环着Sherlock的阴茎，不想让他太快就到。他觉得Sherlock足够放松了，就让Sherlock靠他的冲劲儿向后靠得相当远，这样John就只要蜷起他的手指然后就是…那儿。  
Sherlock身子震动起来，他大声哭喊，嘴抵在John脖颈的皮肤上试图压回声音。John再次缓缓轻抚着他。Sherlock翻滚起来，呻吟道，“噢，求你了…”  
求你了。耶稣。John用力转头用脸颊摩挲Sherlock的头发——他堪堪阻止自己亲吻他的额头——但他甚至不确定他做到了。“你还想再来一下吗？”他悄声问。  
“要，”Sherlock抽气道。John抽了出来，挤了更多的润滑剂，在刚刚的两根手指下又加了第三根进去。他听到Sherlock的指甲剐蹭的声音，他的指甲正往椅背上嵌进去。John把空袋子丢到地上，意识到因为他自己的一系列举动他已经硬得难受了，而他从挤得满满当当的椅子上往上面尴尬地挪动时，发现有什么从他的口袋里探出头来。一个避孕套。那是他一百万年前塞进去的，那时候他心里可盘算着这个夜晚向完全不同的方向发展呢。  
别，John想，不，不行，不能。那不是一个信号，我不是要那么做，不，不，不…甚至就在他这么想的时候他就把那只袋子抽出来了。Sherlock，正忙着在John的手指上抽送着，完全没有意识到John拉开了裤子，只手卷上避孕套。他边做边还在想，我不是真的要去做，我只是想看看那感觉是什么样的。  
John抽出手指，双手捧住Sherlock的屁股，边分开它们边自己摆好姿势。他在椅子上往下滑，以致脸就靠在Sherlock脸的一侧。“Sherlock，”他低声说。“深呼吸。现在呼气。”  
Sherlock这么做了，而John欺身上去。Sherlock发出的声音好像他体内所有的空气都被猛击出来一样。他回过头，看向他们的身体，然后看向John。他的表情几乎就是纯粹的震惊，眼睛惊异地睁大，但那里面有什么是John读不懂的。他们相互瞪视了几秒钟，脸与脸贴的如此之近，John都能感受到Sherlock颤抖的呼吸扑在他脸庞上。然后Sherlock就闭上了眼睛，微微沉下身体。John也闭了眼。这个角度糟透了，他根本伸不开腿，而他也不打算碰运气，所以他根本没有去动。他只是环握住Sherlock的阴茎上下抽动，让Sherlock在他身上摇动身子。  
Sherlock的膝盖卡在John大腿和椅子扶手之间，John感到一阵颤抖从那里生发出来，传到他搂住John脑袋的胳膊上。Sherlock再一次抬起头，拱起脖子。他发出一种绝望的低沉的几乎可以说是亚音速的声音。John攥紧了拳头，Sherlock挫败地隆隆低吼。John刹那间就明白了，于是他把脚尽量撑在椅子上，然后向前推进。这轻微的摩擦足够让John自己喘不过气，但是，很幸运，对于Sherlock来说这足以让他整个身体猛地向前抽动，在毁灭性的战栗与痉挛之中高潮了。John绝望地想再插进去一点，去感受包裹他的那圈紧致，但是Sherlock往前一歪，John滑了出来。Sherlock垂下头靠在椅背上，颤抖着，John还没动手去触摸他，他就一路从椅子滑到地上，双膝跪下。  
John取下避孕套，撑着站起来，用最后剩下的润滑剂润滑自己，几秒钟把自己撸出来。他坐在椅子上向后仰，平复呼吸，然后睁开眼睛。Sherlock还跪在地上，还是那副眩晕的神情看着他。这一回John突然看见了之前他没看到的东西，看到了那副神情意味着什么。那是渴望，是一个饱经饥馁的人接受一小口他所能想象出的最美味的食物的无尽向往。  
这种强烈的感情超过了John的承受能力。他再次闭上眼睛，假装还处在高潮后的疲倦之中。  
“你想先洗澡吗？”Sherlock非常非常安静地说。  
“不，你去吧，”John眼睛都没睁开回答道。“你是需要睡觉的那个人。你洗完了我就去。”  
Sherlock什么也没说，但John听到他起身然后啪嗒啪嗒走到厅里的声音。他没睁开眼睛。他感觉就连房间里的家具都在评判着他。  
后来，John看来最古怪的就是之后的几个星期再正常不过了。那晚他瘫倒床上前的最后一个想法就是担忧第二天早上会很尴尬，但他其实不必担心。他俩都睡过了，避免了一场灾难，只是John不回Lestrade的信息让探长焦急不安，于是他给Hudson太太打了电话。他们为了及时出门还得给Sherlock弄杯咖啡而手忙脚乱，到了下午他们终于能喘口气时，再感觉尴尬也太晚了。  
如果事情就这么平静地摆在他面前，不知为何，John个人来说只是感觉很平和。很奇怪，他没真的感到性取向危机。这个时候再假装他不觉得Sherlock在性的方面吸引他，不享受和他做（就像已经发生的那样），不去肖想他，那可就太荒谬了。他一直都自豪于自己的心胸开阔；他对他自己可不能是个伪君子。回溯往事，他发现读书时他对年纪大一些的男孩的迷恋，还有和几个战友的密切关系可能并不是像他那是对自己说的那样柏拉图。他发现自己年轻时他处理各种观点时持有的谬见，发现那时自己在家庭中一直被迫扮演着和平维护者的角色。好吧，他不像他以为的那样直。没必要因为这个失眠。  
所以，John不是直的。而且John想要Sherlock——那样欲火中烧的想要他，他从来不觉得这可能发生。可能亨利八世除外吧。所以他们不能继续像他俩以前那样了，因为John很知道一旦他再把手放在Sherlock的屁股上，Sherlock张开腿求他，他是不能停下的。他们也不能回到这一切发生之前那样，因为John就是知道如果他永远不能再触碰Sherlock的话，他是没法继续住在这个公寓里的。他要不疯掉要不就搬出去，可连搬出去这个想法他都承受不了。那有什么选项呢？恋爱？和Sherlock Holmes，这个伦敦大多数人都甚至没法忍受与他共处一室的人？  
但是那些人并不像John那样了解Sherlock。他们不知道他会在犯罪现场咯咯直笑，不知道他在拉小提琴时柔软又优雅，不知道他会为John做任何事。他们从未见过Sherlock跪在John脚边，眼中呈现的是他玻璃般脆弱的心。  
但是…John不是会维护稳定关系那型。他说真的。而且就算把一切放到一边，想想就很疯狂，把他所有的筹码——朋友，室友，某种层面的同事，性伴侣——全部用来孤注一掷？当然很疯狂。  
John迅速掂量着，试试某种朋友附加值方案，或者只是和Sherlock搞一次他就不那么想了。他眼都不眨就否决了这两个。他不能对Sherlock那么做。让John得到他，在他体内高潮，在他臂间搂住他赤裸的身体，然后就放开他去和别人搞？那会毁了他。而且John知道那样做不行，不管怎么说。就从他已经倡尝到的一小口来说，他就知道一次永远不会够。  
所以就陷入僵局了。接下来的几周他们继续那样做，形成某种模式：一切表面上看上去都再正常不过了，但是John，至少，心中涌动的暗流慢慢平息了吧。也许随着时间的流逝这种饥饿感会燃烧殆尽，逐渐消失…John思索着…尽管他清楚它不会消失。

“无可非议，被脱欧影响到的所有组织中，没有比毒贩子受挫更大的了，”Sherlock又在发表演说。他这样做又一阵子了。“而一旦进入英国国界线内，毒贩子们还是一如往常，使用最有效的策略在光天化日之下藏匿货品。”  
“我假定‘光天化日之下’指的是‘在Sherlock Holmes眼中清楚明了但我们这些白痴根本看不到’，”John说道。“介意解释清楚吗？”  
他们正在午夜的工业区蹑手蹑脚地在货仓和航运集装箱之间探寻。对John来讲他什么都看不出来。他甚至不能确定他能找到回去的路。  
Sherlock又露出那种“谢谢你做我的捧哏（译注：straight man，滑稽演员的搭档，表现得很严肃但常常被搭档“捉弄”而看上去很傻）”的假笑了。John过去一看到他这样笑就想揍他，而现在，当然，想上了他。“这一个，很明显。”  
“很明显。我们怎么从这些摄像头前过去？”  
“噢，简单得很。我们只需要让它们不对着门就行了。”  
John觉着这做起来比听着难多了，但是惊人的是，它真的很简单。Sherlock只是用他围巾尾端做了一个套环，抛过去套住摄像头，然后用力拉，让摄像头的角度极其微小地偏了偏。他耐心惊人。“必须很慢很慢的做，这样监视的人才不会意识到。”他解释说。  
在边门旁Sherlock打开了他手机上的黑光灯APP，让John把光束对准密码键盘。“标准五位密码，最后一位是星号，第一位明显是三，但是只有三个键是…”他皱着眉头看了密码键盘一会儿，然后眉目舒展开，按了3738*。门开了。  
（译注：黑光，black light，一种紫外线灯，常用于捕杀害虫（大家应该都见过菜市场里摊位上放的那种发淡蓝光的灯具，那就是），黑光照射到外部磷上，这些磷就会发光，而大家知道人的细胞都含有磷，卷子应该是根据输入密码时皮肤细胞会脱落黏在键盘上，按得越频繁的键在黑光灯下就越亮来判断密码的。译者是科盲，去查了一下才知道，不知解释得是否准确，欢迎楼里的火眼金睛gn们揪虫！）  
“你怎么——”  
“是地址，右边的地址是3740。”  
他们进去之后又在报警面板前重复了一遍之前的步骤——密码还是3738*，Sherloc不屑一顾——然后Sherlock把手机调回手电模式，四周扫视了一番。“嗯哼。”  
John眼里见到的就是迷宫一般堆放的箱子。他也拿出手机，心想至不济他也能照点亮吧，于是便举起手机把光打在那个抓住Sherlock注意的箱子上。“如果他们在转移那么多产品的话，这里不应该有人把守吗？”  
“唔，这里不都是毒品，但确实看起来有点——啊。”  
Sherlock用他随身携带的小刀划开了封住箱子的胶带，从中取出一个平装本大小的包裹，包裹被某种保鲜膜包得严严实实。  
“那是什么？”  
“肯定不是电灯泡，”Sherlock说。  
“可能是可卡因。把光对准它。”他把手机放在箱子上。  
John听到他身后传来一声抓挠声，心想“是老鼠”，转念想道“不对”，然后把手电筒的光甩到身后。他堪堪发现一只狗正准备扑向Sherlock。“Sherlock！”  
Sherlock倒下，狗将他按倒在地，朝着他的喉咙咆哮。Sherlock的折叠小刀划过夜色不见了。John感觉他的视野缩小而更清新了，就和他以往遇上紧急时刻那样。另一只手拿过手机，拔出枪，开保险，吸气，呼气，开枪。  
狗嚎叫一声翻滚倒地。John转过身扫视四周，确保这间仓库里没有一群狗隐匿在阴影里。海岸看上去空荡荡的，所以他爬到Sherlock一动不动躺在水泥地的地方。“Sherlock。Sherlock。你能听见我说话吗？”  
Sherlock的眼皮扑扇了一下，他眨眨眼，眯起眼睛，试着把视线聚焦在John身上。“我没事，我觉着。头撞在水泥上了。”  
John将手从Sherlock的头上滑下，轻轻捧起他的脑袋，轻抚着探查伤情。他差不多一下子就发现了那个胀痛的肿包，Sherlock做了个鬼脸，试着躲过John的手。“坐好了。摸上去还行，我觉得应该没有骨折…看着光。很好。你记得刚刚发生了什么吗？”  
“再清晰不过。”Sherlock又转过了头，找那只狗，于是John把手电举高。那只狗拖着走了几米远，正缩在一堆箱子的阴影里舔舐伤口。光打在它身上时它低低狺叫着。  
John发觉自己面容冷酷起来，他举起枪。Sherlock抓住他的胳膊。“别，不要！不是那只狗的错；他只是在做人训练他做的事。”（译注：卷子指代狗用的he，而上文全部使用的是it。真·爱狗卷卷无误了。）  
John向那只狗怒目而视，但是他胳膊放低了。“或许把它从悲惨命运中解救出来会更善良一点。”  
“警方会打电话给动物管理中心，他们会带他看兽医的。”Sherlock支着身子坐了起来，因为疼痛畏缩了一下。John把围巾扯了下来，检查看是不是还有别的伤处，但他没有找到。不过围巾本身被撕扯破了好几处，可能就是它救了Sherlock的命。  
Sherlock不予置评，把围巾塞进口袋里，然后说道：“我们最好还是走吧。我们还得匿名向警方报告这件事，因为有那枚子弹，所以在警察来之前我们还是跑远点比较好。”  
“啊，抱歉我救了你的命，剥夺了你向警方炫耀的机会…”  
他们一边往路上走一边拌着嘴（译注：squabble amiably，私心想翻译成打情骂俏233），Sherlock给Lestrade打电话。打了两遍他才接。  
“我当然知道你不是我的秘书…不，不能等到早上，有人受伤！我确实一点想法都没有。谢谢你。”他挂断电话环顾四周。“我们叫优步好吗？（译注：Uber，优步，一款来自美国的打车应用，类似于国内的滴滴，曾进驻中国，但2016年就退出了。）这里打不到车的。”  
回家的路上John和Sherlock不知怎么的就在后座上挤到了一起，Sherlock的肩膀抵着John的，坚实又温慰。John体内的肾上腺素嗡嗡作响，与此同时却又感觉到无边的安宁，这种复杂的情感他自从战争后就再没有感受到过。他的思绪几周来头一回清晰了。有一会儿他不情愿地感激那只狗，并决定他庆幸自己最终没有杀了它。  
Sherlock放下手机，John一时冲动，伸出手。Sherlock犹豫了一下，握住他的手，他们就一直牵着手直到回到家。  
“好，还蛮有趣的。”Sherlock下车时欢快地说道。  
“以某种方式来看，确实，”John赞同。“我觉得我们一时半会儿都睡不着。或许需要点什么来镇定一下。”  
Sherlock飞速瞥了一眼John，然后盯着他，眉间微蹙。“你想要我来使你镇定下来。”  
John对上他的凝视。“我在想的是我们可以互相镇定一下。”  
Sherlock继续盯着他看，John看回去。靠，光是他目光的热度就让John硬了。最终Sherlock点了一下头，转身走向门。  
在起居室里，他们挂起外套，Sherlock转向John问道，“你想让我坐在椅子上吗？”  
此时John正热望着他，欲望在燃烧，只要拥有Sherlock，在椅子上，在地板上，还是厨房水池里他都行；他仅仅能控制住自己不要跟那只狗一样扑倒Sherlock。但是Sherlock动作很慢，他机体的每一根线条都透着不确定。John不想搞砸了。“或许还是在什么更舒服的地方吧。”  
Sherlock考虑着。“我的房间？”  
“你的床更大一点。”John赞同道。  
在卧室里，Sherlock踢掉鞋，和平时一样高效地脱掉裤子。他收拾好后，看上去还是有些警觉，John走上前，轻触着他的衬衫。“我可以做这个吗？”  
Sherlock小心地点点头，John便仔细解开了他的纽扣，把衬衫滑下Sherlock的肩膀。他的手停在Sherlock的腰际，心中惊异：他手下那具坚实又窄窄纤细的身体，他短裤里不断膨大的肿胀。“上帝啊，你真美。”他悄声道。他感觉到在他说话时一阵微小的颤抖穿过Sherlock的身体。  
Sherlock向John的衬衫抬起手，犹豫不决。John鼓励地捏了一把Sherlock的腰。Sherlock仔细地拨开纽扣，把John的衬衫拉下来，然后John自己拽下了背心。他看到Sherlock的目光直奔他的疤痕，但他随即开始解开自己的牛仔裤，Sherlock就移开了视线，伸手去帮忙，把他的裤子拉下髋部。  
等到他们身上都只剩一条短裤时，John抓住Sherlock的手，把他推到床上。“在我们继续做之前我有些话得说。”  
Sherlock翻个白眼，所有的试探与羞怯一扫而光。“别麻烦了。我知道你要说什么。”  
“哦？”John温和地问。“那么你觉得是什么？”  
“只是肾上腺素，这不意味着什么，什么都不用改变。（It’s adrenaline, this dosen’t mean anything, nothing’s going to change.（译者忍不住吐槽：Johnlock虐文中渣医生三连，虐卷卷三连。叹气））”  
“错了。”  
Sherlock看上去像是被侮辱了一样。“你是什么意思，错了？哪里错了？”  
“所有都错了。”  
Sherlock眉头皱得更紧了。John伸手去摸他的脸。他的皮肤那样柔软，John的拇指摩挲着那对锋利的颧骨。“这意味着一切，”他说，“你意味着一切。你明白吗？”  
Sherlock的眉头皱成一团，John放弃了；他在这些情感的东西上从来不会说话。他身子倾上前，吻住他。  
Sherlock惊惧呆滞了差不多半秒钟，接着他如堤坝崩塌水漫金山一般猛扑上前。John让那股冲劲带倒他们，一眨眼间他们就和青少年一样扭在一起，在汹涌狂乱的情欲中翻滚在床上。Sherlock似乎想一瞬间就摸遍John的全身。他的嘴很热，急切又绝望，亲吻毫无技术可言，但John不在意，因为Sherlock的舌头抵在他的舌头上的那种触感通电一般火花四射，什么技巧也都是浪费。  
一瞬间Sherlock往后撤，刚留出能说话的距离，喘不上气来，“但你不是同性恋。”  
“耶稣啊，Sherlock，你还相信那个吗？你再不观察了吗？”  
Sherlock发出一声遭到冒犯的抗议声，接着John把他翻了过去，嘴含住他的乳头，谈话就此终止。  
John终于坐了回去，这样他们才能再次亲吻。他抓住了Sherlock的屁股，把他俩拉到一起，这个动作让Sherlock中断了吻，垂下头，大口抽气。John一把抓住Sherlock的发卷，扯住他，舔吻轻咬Sherlock的脖子，Sherlock一条腿勾住John的腰，手指掐进他的背。John心里警铃大作，他就要射进短裤里了，而Sherlock甚至比他离高潮还要近一些。他最后戳刺一下，随即就抓住Sherlock的腰带，发狂地想要尽快把这愚蠢的内裤摆脱掉。Sherlock扭动着抽噎着伸手够John的内裤，大体上找对了方向。终于的终于他们把内裤都脱掉扔到了一边。John两手抓住Sherlock美味的屁股，用力捏了一把。Sherlock一下把腿张得那样开，差点就把John踢下了床。John从没见过有谁这么明目张胆地绝望着渴望被操。  
“Sherlock，”John气声道，一只手伸到Sherlock两腿之间，手指在他的肛门周围逡巡，希望能表达出他的欲求，“我真的想和你做爱，但如果这不是你想要的…”  
Sherlock粗鲁地朝着John的耳朵里喷喷鼻息。“如果你指的是插入式性行为，要是你看不出我有多想要的话，那你可就真是个傻蛋了。”  
“好吧，那就，”John说，刚刚把拇指的顶端探进去，Sherlock就呻吟出声，甚至更用力地在John身上碾磨。“来我们——哦，操。”润滑剂还在起居室里。John恼怒地低吼，一跃而起，飞奔到起居室抓来润滑剂和纸巾，又想起安全套在他的卧室里，他犹豫了一下，咒骂一声，手脚并用爬上楼梯，撞到了脚趾，又骂句脏话，然后连滚带爬下楼冲进卧室。  
Sherlock伸手去够他，John说：“等下坚持住，”把东西都扔到床边，撕开一袋润滑剂，接着他又把其他的润滑剂都打开了，来确保他们都准备好了。我们需要有一个正经的管子来装润滑剂，他想道，一个超棒的巨型经济型的…Sherlock放弃把他拉回原位了，滚到他身上。  
“操，”John抽气道，感受到Sherlock的阴茎贴着他的滑动。他再次伸手去抓Sherlock的屁股，在他身上研磨，然后撑起身让阴茎滑出来，对着Sherlock的入口摩擦。Sherlock呻吟。John伸胳膊朝着润滑剂的方向胡乱挥舞，但他够不到，Sherlock压着他也很沉。John把Sherlock翻了个个儿，一手拉他过来，一手去拿润滑剂。他胡乱地亲吻着Sherlock，探进一根手指。如他所料，Sherlock一下子就静止不动了，变得顺从起来，把头埋进John的脖子里，在John打开他时抓着他的背。他再一次一条腿圈住John的腰，John能感受到每当他碰到敏感点时Sherlock阴茎的抽动跳跃。谁能想到Sherlock竟会这般性欲勃发呢？John心中惊异。更不要说他竟还这么乐意让John来主导。  
John一点一点来， 格外享受其中，然后，终于，他的三根手指埋入Sherlock体内，抚摩着他的前列腺，同时拇指揉搓着他的会阴。Sherlock趴在他的脖颈处，口中不断地流着唾液。John算准了，只要他现在去触碰Sherlock的阴茎，他能在半秒内把他撸出来。但那还有什么意思呢？“Sherlock，”他轻柔地问道。发觉Sherlock并没有回答时，他另一条胳膊环过Sherlock，这样他就能再一把拽住Sherlock的发卷来把他的头转过来。Sherlock脸上又是和John以前触碰他时那一样的神情了：松懈、晕眩。“你还想让我…”  
Sherlock眼睛眨了眨，目光聚焦。“是的，”他急切地说，John吻吻他，把他翻过去，手指抽出来。他戴上安全套，到处厚厚涂上润滑油，跪下来直起身。“准备好了吗？呼吸——”他推入堪堪一英寸。噢，上帝啊，感觉真好。他不得不稳住自己一分钟，以防彻底失去理智。  
Sherlock的眼睛紧闭，头往后仰，光裸的胸膛随着剧烈喘气上下起伏，腹部凹陷下去。John往前推进了一丁点，确保Sherlock不晃来晃去，然后尽可能地往前倾，把手放到Sherlock肩胛骨的下面。Sherlock的胳膊立刻环过来，抬起头，这样John就能亲到他。他们彼此攀附纠缠在一起，气喘吁吁，吻个不停，John缓缓推进，直到他深埋Sherlock体内不能再进一步。Sherlock垂下头，弓起了背。“噢，”他抽气道。“噢，上帝啊。”  
John直起身来跪着——他的肩膀没法承担他的体重太久。“好啦，撑住了。”  
Sherlock顺从地举起手臂背到脑袋后面，手压在床头板上。John慢慢地抽出来，又插进去。Sherlock哭喊出声，脚后跟紧紧抵住John的后背。John又这么做了一次，接着伸手够到Sherlock的阴茎，随着他髋部运动的节奏一下一下缓慢地撸动它。他太过渴望去加快节奏了，但他控制住自己，不慌不忙，轻轻  
抓握着Sherlock的阴茎：Sherlock喜欢这样，这么做也能防止John彻底失去自控。  
Sherlock的抽噎声终于变得高昂而绝望，他一只手从墙上滑落下来，覆住了他的脸。John伸过去抓住他的手，引着它环握住Sherlock的阴茎，然后自己双手扶着Sherlock的胯，深深地插入。“来吧，”他说。“来吧，Sherlock，给我，为我，来吧——”  
“啊，”Sherlock倒抽一口气。他的手在空中舞过，John开始数他撞击Sherlock身体的次数了：一次，两次，三次，四次，五次…到第九次戳刺时他感觉到Sherlock的身体开始有节律地收紧张弛，到第十次，John全力以赴，径直戳向他体内最敏感的一个角度，Sherlock长长哀叫一声，阴茎抽动，精液喷薄而出。再一次，又一次，他紧紧抓住Sherlock的胯，在他体内碾动，Sherlock战栗着渡过余韵。John心想他真的可以看着Sherlock就能高潮。他想记住每一个细节：他颧骨和脖颈上的绯红，湿漉漉缠结着的发卷，他背部拱起的样子，他丝滑的皮肤，温暖的嘴还有屁股天鹅绒般的触感带来的完完全全彻彻底底的感官过载的感觉。我永远不能停下来不去看这个，John迷茫地想，接着他低下头来，到了。他这一回没有去数，他高潮了好多秒，呻吟着，高潮得如此猛烈，他甚至真的能在Sherlock微凹的腹部看出来他的高潮。  
John四仰八叉地在Sherlock身上趴了几分钟，平复呼吸。然后他小心地抽出来，瘫倒在Sherlock一侧。Sherlock翻过身去面对着他。  
“我们得清理一下，”终于，John喃喃说道。他的声音压在床垫上闷闷的。  
“为什么？我们只需醒来的时候再做一次。”  
John面对床噗嗤一声笑了，然后他撑着坐了起来，伸手去抽纸巾。“没错，不过我们先看看你身上有多酸。但我非常肯定我们会想法子搞得更混乱的。”John已经迫不及待想知道他能用嘴对Sherlock做些什么了。他丢掉安全套，拿纸巾给他们俩都擦了擦，最后还是放弃了，扑通一声倒在了床上。他轻轻地把一只手搁在Sherlock腰际，“那么我可以留下来吗？”  
Sherlock已经在扭着试图钻进John的臂弯里了。他们的脚缠在一起。“当然。这样效率高多了。”他把脸埋在John的肩膀上，睡意朦胧地依偎在那里，慢慢的半躺在John身上不动了。他瘦削的身体可怜的一点体重把John完全定在了床上。  
贪心的小傻瓜，John深情地想着。他可真幸运，John是个坏透了的床上好手，还有，当然了，John爱着他。不是说John会很快让Sherlock知道这个。把他惯坏了可不好。或者说惯得比现在还厉害不怎么好。John推了推Sherlock，希望至少解放出他的胳膊来，但Sherlock发出了一声不满的抱怨哼哼声，然后甚至又把他自己往John身上缠了缠。太迟了，很显然。不管怎样，John思索道，本来还会有更糟的事情呢。他将Sherlock瘦骨嶙峋的背搂得越发紧了些。  
-FIN-


End file.
